vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amagiri Ayato
Summary Amagiri Ayato (天霧 綾斗) is the male protagonist of Gakusen Toshi Asterisk. Ayato's main objective behind entering Seidoukan Academy is to find a purpose in life, though later the latter changes to fighting for Julis. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Amagiri Ayato Origin: Gakusen Toshi Asterisk Gender: Male Age: 15-16 Classification: Genestella Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Durability, and Speed, Expert Swordsmanship, Basic/Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Spearmanship, ability to boost his senses until reaching precognition-like abilities Attack Potency: Wall level (Was able to cut julies exploding fireball easily) Speed: At least Subsonic (Blitzed two other fighters in a tournament before they noticed anything) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Tanked Julis exploding fireball for a for several seconds without injuries before cutting it) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with his Lux Standard Equipment: His Lux (A katana-like weapon) Intelligence: Has been shown to be cunning in battle, knowledgeable in various martial arts and fighting skills Weaknesses: Can only use his lux for a short period of time Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Amagiri Shinmeiryuu' (天霧辰明流): Ayato uses the Amagiri Shinmeiryuu as his main method of attack while using his Ser-Veresta. Sword/ Beginning Level * Futatsumizuchi (貳蛟龍): Ayato slashes twice to create a cross-shaped slice. * Shikibachi (肆祁蜂): Ayato moves around his target at lightning speed, then thrusts forward multiple times while his arm is stretched out and wrist is twisted. * Fugaku (腑牙躯): Ayato curls his body and adds his weight onto a downward slash. Medium Level * Tobiazami (十毘薊): Ayato holds his sword in his right hand,twists his body, then swings in a wide arc. Ayato then repeats in the other direction by switching the sword to his other hand. * Kugatachi (九牙太刀): Ayato generates five thrusts and four different kinds of slashes. * Yatagarasu (矢汰鳥): Ayato takes a deep breath and focuses his concentration. He imagines a small circle with himself at the center which he covers with his concentration, making the area perfectly defended. Yatagarasu is capable of defending against attacks that have a wide range, such as Irene's Diez Mil Fanega. * Kurikara (刳裡殻): Ayato cuts his opponent in passing, then twists his wrist, stabbing his opponent to the ground as if to sew them to the ground. This move was used to destroy the Gravisheath. * Soekibachi (貳鬼蜂): Ayato thrusts forward to entice his opponent to attack, then withdraws his sword, using the blade to knock his opponent's weapon up. He attacks again while his opponent is caught off guard. * Rikutobachi (陸屠蜂): Ayato holds his sword level next to his mouth and thrusts at his opponent six times. * Yamonjin (夜紋塵): Ayato grasps his weapon with both hands,then runs while twisting his whole body, cutting down his opponent in one strike. * Chibashiri (千嘴離): Ayato swings his weapon at full strength as he draws it, using the momentum to twist his body and connect to his next strike. Deep Level * Gyakurasetsu (逆羅刹): Ayato controls the flow of power from several opponents to make them kill each other. This technique was originally known as Sakarasetsu until volume 7. * Shurazuki (修羅月): Ayato moves in on his opponent and slashes at them in a half moon arc. According to Ayato, Shurazuki is a technique designed to cut the opponent while running past them without stopping on the battlefield. Two Swords * Narakumo (奈落蜘蛛): Ayato moves in on their opponent, then slashes right diagonally, horizontally to the right, twists his body and thrusts with his right, slashes left diagonally, horizontally to the left, twists his body and thrusts with his left, then thrusts with his right again for a total of seven strikes on the same spot. Spear * Mikumobachi (壬雲蜂): Ayato thrusts forward three times at high speed, making it seem like all three attacks come at the same time.It has enough force to blow away smoke. Short Sword * Shichinagi (士茅薙): Ayato holds a short sword in reverse, parries his opponent's attack, then uses the momentum to spin around and swing the short sword down at his opponent. Hand to Hand *'Kuruwabarai' (刳環祓): Ayato grabs the back of his opponent's collar, lifts them, flips them in midair, then slams them down onto the ground while he pounds his elbow into his opponent's chest. The force of the attack makes the opponent unable to breathe. *'Hitsubauchi' (櫃羽穿): Ayato kicks upward with tremendous force while twisting his right foot. *'Fuwaguruma' (不破轟): Ayato twists his body as he jumps, then kicks his opponent's face three times. *'Mushikuzushi' (武姿崩): Ayato slides over to his opponent's chest, punches their weapon up to knock them off balance, then delivers a roundhouse kick to his opponent's pivot foot at full force. *'Mikazuchi' (壬雷): Ayato punches the opponent's jaw with his right fist, elbows them in the chest at the same time, then punches their solar plexus with his left fist three times. **'Mikazuchi' (壬卦槌): Ayato uses a special Mikazuchi by adding the offensive power of his prana onto it. The force from the strike can make the air tremble and create a small crater on the ground behind his opponent. *'Fusekazura' (臥蔓): Ayato grasps the opponent's arm, then falls toward them while kicking their legs out. This technique is the origin of the Amagiri Shinmeiryuu Hand to Hand technique. *'Kugatsuchi' (九牙鎚): Ayato breaks his opponent's arms,crushes their legs, then punches his opponent's liver, heart, spleen, lungs, and kidneys, with the last strike an elbow to his opponent to send them flying, for a total of nine strikes. Ayato was able to use it after temporarily unlocking the third seal. *'Ogre Lux': Ayato wields the Ogre Lux Ser-Veresta that was formerly wielded by his sister. *'Genestella' (星脈世代): As a Genestella, Ayato has enhanced physical ability and has an aura known as prana. *'Shiki' (識): Ayato expands his perception to the limit and gathers information on his opponents and his surroundings using various sources such as movements, prana flow, sounds, and air flow. He was unable to use Shiki until he unlocked his second seal as his prana was constantly leaking. Using this, he is able to sense invisible things and what area attacks will hit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gakusen Toshi Asterisk Category:Tier 9